ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BB Vita
Bianca Bella-Carmen Moretti '''(born April 13th, 1993) is an American professional wrestler, model and reality television personality currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''BB Vita. Her professional wrestling career began in early 2014 at the age of twenty-one, while attending college and she initially trained in Mixed Martial Arts but would later transition to wrestling by performing in New England based promotions. She signed an EAW developmental contract in late 2014 after being scouted at an event in Brooklyn, and was called up to the main roster in 2016''.'' Early Life Moretti grew up in the eastern part of Bronx, New York. She is the only child of one of New York's most notable mobsters, Frankie Moretti, who died while incarcerated when Moretti was just ten years old and Kathleen Blanco, a seamstress who would tragically die while giving birth to Moretti. Moretti was raised by her grandparents Lawrence and Maura Moretti. Her father is Italian and her mother is of Puerto Rican and Jamaican decent. She is a graduate of Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014 - 2016) Under the name BIanca Bella Vita, Moretti would come across professional wrestling through a friend from her Mixed Martial Arts classes. She would work for several months in several New England wrestling promotions as a wrestler, valet and would travel and help put together rings and help set up shows as payment for her training. After months of experience in the business, Moretti signed a EAW developmental contract in November 2014, and trained under the developmental staff for almost two years until being promoted and called up to the main roster in July 2016. Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2016 - present) Debut and Young Lions Cup (2016) Moretti now using the shortened version of her developmental ring name, BB Vita debuted as a face on July 27th; teaming with fellow vixen, Jenny Lathan in a vixen's tag team match defeating Nicole Fyre and Charity LeGrange on Wednesday Night Turbo. It was announced two days before her debut on Turbo, Vita would be given the chance to face fellow vixen, Aria Jaxon for Jaxon's Young Lions Cup on the July 31st episode of Sunday Night Voltage. On the July 31st edition of Sunday Night Voltage, Vita and Jaxon made history by being the first two women to compete for the Young Lions Cup. This match would end in a no contest after Haruna Sakazaki came out mid-match, attacking Jaxon and Vita from behind. The following week, Vita would face and defeat Scarlet. The match between the two was made after Scarlet demanded a match with Vita via The Feed. After various arguing on social media, Vita and Sakazaki would go one on one on the August 10th edition of Wednesday Night Turbo. Vita would lose this match, suffering her first loss since debuting on television. Empress Of Elite (2016) On the August 10th 2016 edition of Wednesday Night Turbo it was announced the annual Empress Of Elite tournament was announced to return. On the first Empress of Elite special on August 17, she defeated Stephanie Mastuda via disqualification after Madison Kaline would hit The Afterlife clothesline on Vita. The following week Vita would face the then Specialist Champion Tarah Nova in a losing effort. As she attempted to redeem herself Vita would face and be defeated by Autumn Raven. Vita would be scheduled to face the newly crowned Specialist Champion in Kendra Shamez, but it was announced on August 31st that Vita would be unable to compete due to an injury suffered at a house show forcing Vita to withdraw herself from the Empress of Elite tournament. On September 6th 2016, Vita announced via The Feed, that she was cleared to return to the ring sometime after Territorial Invasion. Empire ' Vita would make her in ring return on the first edition of Thursday Night Empire, a vixen's exclusive show. Vita would team up with fellow vixens, Briana Taylor and Autumn Raven against Haruna Sakazaki, Stephanie Mastuda and Veena Adams. Vita's team would lose as Taylor walked out on them mid match. On the October 6th edition of Empire, Vita would be evaluated by Empire general manager, Cleopatra. Vita's evaluation would be cut short by Consuela Ava stating that the breakout star Cleopatra should be concerned with was Ava herself. Vita and Ava would go on to have a battle of wits until Vita's opponent for the night, Aria Jaxon joined the three, thus starting their match with it ending in Jaxon's favor. The following week, Vita would face and defeat Stephanie Mastuda in their second encounter in the ring. Other Media Replacing Erica Ford, Vita is currently featured as a main cast member on the EAW-produced reality show ''True Vixens, which began airing in May 2016. Filmography '''Television Personal Life Moretti currently lives in Tampa, Florida. In addition to English, Moretti is also fluent in Italian and Spanish. She is a big fan of Air Jordan sneakers and wears various custom designs for her ring attires. She calls herself a "wine junkie" as she is a lover of fine wine. She has also stated that her hobbies outside of wrestling is simply "kicking back and watching Netflix at home and cooking." She is heavily influenced by 90's hip hop and R&B. She has also admitted to having quite the temper when angered and continues to work on it. She identifies as a catholic. Moretti is currently engaged to elitist, Nasir Capitani. Moretti was also linked to fellow wrestler Raymundo Rhyse. Outside of the ring, she is friends with Aria Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, Tarah Nova, Aren Mstislav and Carson Ramsay and Nasir Capitani. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **Morte Della Vita'' (Gory Neckbreaker) **Cutthroat (Modified figure-four headscissors) *'Signature Moves ' **''Bronx Special ''(Running turnbuckle thrust or running Bronco Buster, with theatrics) **''La Bella Vita (Theatrical Moonwalk followed by a Somersault cutter, sometimes from the top rope) **Camel Clutch **Arm Drag variations **Atomic Drop **Hurricanrana driver **Wheelbarrel Bulldog **Diving legdrop **Lotus Lock **One Legged Monkey Flip **Reverse STO **Snapmare **Swinging Neckbreaker **Running Big Boot **Suicide Dive **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors **Thesz Press, followed by multiple punches/mat slams *'Nicknames ' **"BB From The Block" **'"'''The Bronx Beauty'" ' **'"Queen BB"' **"'La Bella Vixen'" *'Managers''' **''' *'''Wrestlers managed ** *'Entrance Themes' **'''"New York" by Ja Rule (November 2014 - July 2016) **"Team" by Iggy Azalea''' Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' ** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) ***Rising Star Of The Week (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:People from Bronx, New York Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Jamaican wrestlers